onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/One Piece Wiki Kingdom Part 2
'Part two! Just introducing the warriors! (These are not the only charecters who will apear!)' The trio of DSP, OPN, and AYET walk up to the massive castle. It seems to have a glow, a sort of awe to it. The castle is blue white, which dark blue windows, impossoble to see through from the outside. DSP: 'Wow.......this is amazing..... '''OPN: '''Well, lets go inside..... ''They walk inside to a crowd of people, all standing in an entryway. The entryway is blocked from the rest of the castle by a huge door. The three of them are overwhelmed by the mysterious, and some familiar faces. '' ''Stading in front of them is a large, tall, white bearded man. It is Monkey D. Me, known as MDM, king of the Ahou kingdom. He is walking forward to a small circle of people. After getting over there, he falls to his knees and starts to shout things at the people. 'MDM: '''Zori my love! You are a blossomed rose in the baren frozen plain that is my heart! Jade, you aswell are the pouring water that flows over the drought of my soul! Oh, and uh, what kind of panties do you have on...? ''Zori9, or Zori, and Jademing, or Jade, both send a swift kick to MDMs testicles. His eyes bulge as he is still nosebleeding at the thought of their painties. He then falls over in pain. Zori and Jade turn around and continue talking to their friends. The two other women they're talking to are Caring16, or Caring, and Claudia323, or Calu. The four of them seem to be in a group together. Across the room stands a very tall, man, wearing a crown of spikes. It is the king of Trolls Imhungry4444, or IH. Chatting with him is X-Raptor, also known as X. They seem to be havng a funny conversation. IH points with his thumb over a shoulder and laughs. The person with his back facing him seems to be a silent warrior, dresed in a black trenchcoat. It is LuffyPirateKing, or LPK. Two more people seem to be whispering about him a little bit away. Ricizubi, also known as Rici famous for his hand to hand combat, and Pacifista15, or PX, known for his expeiremental machines. Looking curiously at them stands the King of the Memes, Uknownada, or Nada. Legend says he spent 30 years studying every meme in existance. Standing behind him, chatting, are Marcus Junior, MJ, and The Humanoid Typhoon, or THT. Things start to get bad when LPK overhears Xs trolling. He draws his swords and swings at him. X does a backflip, narrowly missing the sword. 'LPK: '''What was that you said, punk? '''X: '''I was saying how stupid you are, got a problem? ''X then draws his own black blade and runs at LPK, they jump and clash in midair, slicing eatchothers chest. 'AYET: '''Gah! A fight! Better not step in, we dont know how strong these people are. ''LPK sends a slash into Xs face, X then follows up with a stab into LPKs leg. 'LPK: '''GAH! Damnit! ''LPK jumps and front flips, aiming to stab his sword into Xs head for a kill shot. But suddenly, he is tackled by Granit Hysaj, also known as GH, the Bear-human. 'GH: '''Idiot! Why are you fightng here, if the grand wizard saw you he'd banish you in a heartbeat. '''IH: '''Hehahahaha. Your right bear. The warrior shouldnt fight. '''LPK: '''The troll is right. Thanks for stopping me. '''GH: '''No problem, friend. ''They both walk away from the other two. 'OPN: '''Phew...that looked like it could have got nasty.... '???: 'Yeah it could. ''Two normal sized men in straw hats stand next to OPN. Swimswimfruit, or Swim, is the one that talked to OPN. The one next to him is Straw Hat Boy, or SHB. 'Swim: '''Your here for the quest arent you? You have to expect things like that to happen. ''They both walk off over to their friend, SeaTerror, or ST. NewWorldWarrior, or NWW stands next to ST. NNW is talking to another person. Ryuzakiforever, or Ryu. '' ''Another traveler enters the castle. A young boy, bloody and beaten. He seems to have traveled the path to the castle alone. DSP runs over with OPN and AYET to see if hes okay. It is Tuckyd, a young boy from Blog Village. 'Tuckyd: '''Did I make it...? '''DSP: '''Are you allright? You look horrably beaten.... ''Tuckyd starts to get up. 'Tuckyd: '''I....I'm fine..... '''AYET: '''If you say so.......... ''Then, suddenly, without warning, the door in the entryway opens to a bright white light. As the door opens completely, the light fades to present a robed man. It is the grand wizard, DP! 'DP: '''Hello, all warriors. Tonight, you are given the 5 task. ''The crowd cheers. 'DP: '''Yes.... Now. Pay attention. The first task to to travel to the land of Trolls. There, you must kill a troll and bring back its self assurance. The second task, travel to Chat City, and take a staff from the head chatter. The third quest is to travel to the frozen wasteland of dead blogs. You must find a bog reviver, and kill him, then bring back his head. The fourth quest. You must go to the volcanic mountain of sucessful blogs. You must tame a Blogmonster with over 100 comments. The fith and final quest, go to the forrest of Deletion, and find a valdism monster.You must slay it, and bring its skin back. '''DSP: '''That sure is a lot.... '''MDM: '''I can do it, because I am AHOU KING! ''IH pushes MDMs head down 'IH: '''Yeah? Well im TROLL KING! ''Ih is kicked in the face and knocked over by Nada 'Nada: '''I am MEME KING! ''AYET then grabs DSPs hand and raises it for him 'AYET: '''Well he is PHOTOSHOP KING! ''MDM, NADA, and IH all look at DSP with angry faces. 'IH: '''Another king, huh...? '''Nada: '''We know how to deal with upstarts like you ''He cracks his knuckles 'MDM: '''Hey hey there. Dont be too rough on him. He's not a big tough guy like me. '''Zori: '''You'll never be tough in my eyes. ''MDM falls on his hands and knees, banging his fist n the floor. 'MDM: '''I wish to die....rather than not be loved by Zori-chan...... ''Caring then slaps the back of MDMs head. 'Caring: '''None of us are in love with you!! '''MDM: '''Yeah thats right, your in love with that guy. ''MDM points to a figure across the room, Man of Myth is Legend, or Mom. 'Caring: '''SHUTUP, IM GOING TO KILL YOU. ''MDM runs from Caring. 'DP: '''Enough silliness! GO! FINISH THE QUEST!! ''The crowd cheers and runs out of the castle. But before DSP, OPN, and AYET run out, they pick up the passed out Tuckyd. 'DSP: '''He's coming with us. '''OPN: '''Fine with me. '''AYET: '''Me too. ''They walk out of the castle, off to finish their quest. '''What will happen next? What about the other warriors? Find out next time!!~ Category:Blog posts